


Blood and Dust

by BananasofThorns



Series: Ironstrange Week 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Canon character deaths are metioned, Hurting/healing, M/M, The first part is very depressing, The next part is still depressing but less so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 00:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14705633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BananasofThorns/pseuds/BananasofThorns
Summary: How Tony Stark hurt and how he healed





	Blood and Dust

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a depressing poem. You're welcome.

Red and gold and silver

Dissolving, reforming

Open. Pain. Terror. Blood.

Stop.

Blue and grey and red

Tattered, bloodied

Secrets. Tricks. Trades. Why?

End.

Red and gold and blue

Scratched, gleaming

Fighting. Protecting. Close. Panic.

Please?

The endgame. The only way.

Mr. Stark? I’m sorry.

Over.

 

Red and gold and blue

Scratched, gleaming

Safe. Protected. Close. Calm.

Here.

Blue and grey and red

Tattered, bloodied

Truth. Honest. Trades. Home.

Begun.

Red and gold and silver

Fixed. Whole. Open. Tears.

Happy.

Mr. Stark? I’m sorry.

You’re safe. You’re home.

The endgame.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to do another chapter where it explains the poem I can


End file.
